


Recovery.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Hiddleswift, Taylor Swift (Musician), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted this on my tumblr: polaroidofhaylor.tumblr.com but I'm going to start posting my fanfics here now. So here you go! I apologies in advance for my grammars, English is not my first language but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my tumblr: polaroidofhaylor.tumblr.com but I'm going to start posting my fanfics here now. So here you go! I apologies in advance for my grammars, English is not my first language but enjoy!

She felt like she has been ripped in to pieces by everyone in this world. Her phone was scattered all over the floor, screen shattered and too broken to fix, just like her. She think she might have broke the window when she threw the phone at it as well but she couldn't care less. She didn't even shed a single tear, this is all on her. It was her fault to trust other people so easily, it was one of her flaw that people seems to use it against her, always. After what happened earlier today, she still doesn't know what she should say to Tom when he gets back. He has been so patient with her, so understanding that it scared her. The last person that care about her this much was Adam and he ended up being the person who hurting her the most, his words destroy her. For someone who had promised her forever once, he really did know how to tore her down and burn her to the ground. Normally, people calling her out and telling lies about her doesn't effect her much because she always get the last word but with Adam, it's totally different. He still remains part of her and it's something that time couldn't even heal. She knows that it's her fault to let him go but part of her wanted to think that it's for the best when they didn't love each other like they did anymore, so why bother dragging things out? And now he's out there for blood with millions of people who seems to want her head on the spike and she just cringed at that idea.

She just sat there in the dark living room staring out at the ocean outside the window, everything is just so quiet, very quiet that she could hear her own heartbeats beating slowly inside her chest. She let out a long sigh as she lift up the cup of tea in her hand and took a sip from it. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to figure this whole situation out and come up with the way to explain everything to Tom. It would be understandable for him to leave her now with all the dramas going on, maybe she'll fly to London or somewhere that's not home. She need to be away for a while and she has nothing to do until October, she's not even sure if that show if still on or it has been cancelled with all the things that's going on with her right now. She know that she won't be able to escape all the judgmental stare that people will give when she step outside but at least it's better than just go home and be depress. She could use this time to travel to places that she haven't been or maybe just disappear. As she was lost in her own thoughts, she heard the door threw open and she could hear Tom whistling from the hallway then she could hear him stop dead in his track once he saw her sitting in the dark with a cup of tea in her hand, a broken window and a phone…or pieces of glasses and metal that she once called phone.  
"Taylor, what's going on?" He asked, his voice full of concern. He quickly make his way toward her, sat down in one swift motion and lift the tea cup out of her hands before set it down on the coffee table and pull her close to him. That was the first time in the day that Taylor could feel tears pooling up in her eyes and fear starting to creep in her mind, that was the first time that she felt so fragile. "Please, tell me what's going on" Tom whisper quietly. So she told him, she told him every thing that had happened that day. She didn't leave anything out and he just sat there, listen to everything she has to say with patient.  
"So, If you want me to leave or if you want to end this. It's totally fine, I understand" Taylor said as she wipe the tears from her eyes, her voice was shaken but she try to keep it cool. When she look up at Tom, to her surprise, he was smiling at her and she just make a curious face at him.  
"Love, what are you talking about?" Tom said and let out a small chuckle.  
"I mean…my life is so problematic, don't you want to run for cover and hide?" Taylor said and stare in to Tom's eyes.  
"Nope" He simply said and lean back against the couch as Taylor stare back at him and totally convinced that he's crazy. "I'm a grown man, babe. You don't have to worry, I'm more worry about you"  
"I'm being serious here, Tom"  
"Listen" He pause and reach out for her hands "I don't remember the moment when I realize that I'm falling for you. I don't know when that happened but all I know is that I love you so much and I don't want to let you know. I just remember holding your hand and realizing how much it's going to hurt when I have to let you go. So I'm not letting you go, no matter what happen I'll be here and I want you to believe that I'm telling you the truth. I need you to trust me on this. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes, of course" Taylor said and throw her arms around Tom's neck "Thank you" She whispered in to his ear. She know that he's her salvation, she can't let him go. She can only promise him the girl that she is and she will promise to be anything that she can to be the best for him. To be the person that worth his love. They stayed like that for a while until Taylor starting to yawn and Tom suggest that they should go to bed.  
"And we need to get you a new phone, Darling" Tom said as he ushered a tired and worn out looking Taylor toward their bedroom.  
"I think I'll be fine without it for a few days""But I don't like going full day without knowing what you're up to" Tom chuckle "In case you decide to break things again, you can text me and I'll come join you"  
"Fine. I'm just going to get it because you said you'll help me break things" Taylor said with a smile as both of them are tucked safely under the cover and with Tom holding her, his head rest on her shoulder.  
"Deal" Tom said quietly before kissing her shoulder and it didn't take long for sleep to wash over them.


End file.
